Talk:What It's Like/@comment-5277119-20140315231809
I just saw this on tumblr xD If Julie Plec had written Teen Wolf ◦It would start off with Allison Argent coming to Beacon Hills and attending school where she meets the dark and brooding Scott McCall. Allison calls for Scott at his house, but is met by Scott’s best friend, Stiles. Allison doesn’t like Stiles’ playful nature. ◦Lie after Lie from Scott, Allison starts seeing the goodness in Stiles. She hangs around with Stiles more and more and develops feelings for him, but feels bad for how she feels. She goes back to Scott and tries to repair their relationship ◦Allison finds out Scott is a werewolf. She plots with best friend and witch, Lydia Martin (Who is seriously underused) to take Scott down. They are joined by Lydia’s friend Danny who works at the local Grill and the town’s jerk, Jackson. ◦While Allison’s gang are plotting against Scott, the local Hunters have gathered at the Argent Manor House to talk about werewolves and how to clean out the town by putting Mountain Ash in the water supply. ◦Allison makes her move against Scott but before she can act, Lydia is bitten by a new Werewolf who has came to the town … Peter Hale. ◦Allison joins the Hunters who are incredibly worried by the new arrival and what it means for them. Peter Hale gets into Allison’s house and informs her that he means no harm. Peter tells her he didn’t bite Lydia, it was somebody else. A young rouge Werewolf named Derek Hale ◦Scott has been avoiding Allison since the failed attack, pushing her back to Stiles, but finds her one night and tells her he still loves her. Later she watches as Scott has a secret meeting with Peter Hale. It is confirmed Peter bit Scott. ◦Allison is kidnapped!! Scott and Peter go off to find her. A man has been watching them all along. He steps out of the shadows and… It’s Derek Hale! ◦It’s revealed that Derek Hale is Peter’s nephew. The Hunters arrive and try to kill Derek, but Peter jumps in his way and dies a hero. Derek makes a deal not to kill everyone in the town if the Hunters back off. ◦Derek moves to Beacon Hills with his pack! Everybody gets an invite to the Hale House for a party. Stiles is personally invited by Derek himself. ◦At the Hale house, Derek’s pack are all there. There is a beautiful girl named Erica who dances with Danny, There is Boyd, who keeps to himself and seems a bit stuck up, and a charming young name named Isaac, who welcomes Melissa McCall personally into his home. ◦At the party, Derek dances with Stiles. Later Stiles asks Derek why to which Derek tells Stiles he is in love with him. Stiles makes Derek a better person. ◦At school, Erica and Allison clash over everything. As Scott and Allison watch. Erica goes over to Isaac who seems to enjoy winding people up just to see how far he can push them before they snap. Isaac grins cruelly at Scott. ◦Derek’s pack cause more and more mischief in Beacon Hills. From slashed tires at Sherriff Stilinski’s place to coach’s running shorts getting claw marks. After Jackson’s parents drag him off to London after a terrible fight with Isaac. Allison has decided enough is enough. She, Scott, Lydia and Danny come up with a plan to take out Derek’s pack. They got for Isaac, but Derek saves him in time. However Boyd is taken out ◦Filled with rage over Boyd’s death, Isaac seeks out Allison for revenge. Allison invites Isaac into her room and sends Scott a message to get over to her house at once as Isaac’s here! Scott leaves his house and arrives at Allison’s house. Isaac figures out they are going to kill him and rings Derek up to save him. Derek runs to Allison’s house, but arrives just as Allison stabs Isaac to death with a Wolfsbane dagger. Derek enters the house and swears revenge, but Lydia traps Derek with a ring of Mountain Ash, making him look at Isaac’s dead body for days. ◦During these days at Allison’s house, Stiles comes and he and Derek talk. Stiles things its wrong that they killed Isaac and Derek and Stiles have their first kiss. ◦With two of his Beta’s dead at the hands of Allison Argent, Derek is feeling very moody and considers leaving the town, but Erica talks him into staying. Derek later finds out its because Erica has fallen in love with Danny and wants a normal High School life and fall in love and go to dances. Derek at first is moody but slowly the idea of leaving goes ◦A new teacher arrives at Beacon Hills. Her name is Jennifer Blake and she has a secret dealing with Derek. After a few bottles of Bourbon, Derek has a one night stand with Jennifer which results in Jennifer being pregnant with a demon Baby who, according to Lydia, will end all witches. ◦Erica leaves the pack and takes Danny off on a world tour while Derek sits at home sulking about Jennifer carrying his child, he doesn’t want to be a father but everyone thinks it will redeem him. Derek finds out his long lost sister, Cora is in New Orleans and goes out to meet her. Derek returns to Beacon Hills once more time to say goodbye to Stiles because he won’t go to New Orleans with him. Derek takes Jennifer hostage and drives to New Orleans, where his old friend, Deucalion has taken over in Derek’s absence ◦The show gets cancelled within the year, as everyone has turned off once Derek left